1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument such as an electronic piano and an electronic organ.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic keyboard instruments such as an electronic piano and an electronic organ are played by users of various physiques from adults to children. Therefore, there have been electronic keyboard instruments which allow users to adjust dimensions of the instruments according to physique of the users. For instance, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 6-21092 discloses an electronic keyboard instrument having a pedal unit including a pedal keyboard or the like, the electronic keyboard instrument allowing upward and downward adjustment of the mounted position of the pedal unit.
Electronic keyboard instruments are designed to allow users to adjust dimensions in order not only to suit their various physiques but also to adapt to various life styles in which users enjoy playing the electronic keyboard instruments. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-025442 discloses an electronic keyboard instrument which is designed such that the height of the keyboard from floor is about the same as the height of a low table (350 to 500 mm) in order to allow a user to play the electronic keyboard instrument in a state where the user sits on a sofa or floor, taking his ease. In order to allow the user to play the electronic keyboard instrument also while sitting on a commonly used stool (height of about 450 mm) designed to be used when a user plays a keyboard instrument, the electronic keyboard instrument disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-025442 is designed to allow mounting of additional legs having a certain height (height of about 300 mm).